Book Magic
by mysterious russian
Summary: Jack is an 11 year old child who loves to watch TV, but his love is soon turn to fear when his new babysitter unleashes the villians from his shows. Jack soon learns that the only way to survive is to write up the ending of his story


"I don't need a babysitter

Book Magic

"I don't need a babysitter!" shouted Jack "I'm 11 years old I can be home alone mom!"

"No you can't and that's final." his mom yelled. Her dad was being honored at the synagogue for his 32 years of dedication to the Jewish religion. Jack could care less about the event. He was more preoccupied with the showing of the "The Deadly Eaters" a show of book smart students getting their heads bitten off by aliens. As he sat on the couch eating his bag of Barbecue Lays the doorbell rang.

"Be nice to Melinda, the babysitter, you hear me Jack," his mom warned "All my friends have said that she is the best." As she started to move towards the door Jack's curiosity sparked, and he quietly got off the couch and tip toed to get a peek of the babysitter. She was wearing a dark and black rain coat that covered her head, even though it wasn't raining outside.

"He will be a handful; I can't get him away from that TV," His mom told Melinda.

"Don't worry I have plenty of activities for us to do." She gently tapped her brown bag as she said that.

"Ok, all the contacts are on the kitchen table and…"

"Don't worry, you get to your event and I'll take care of little Jack." Melinda interrupted her as she pushed Jack's mom out the door. When his mom was outside Melinda shut the door and locked it. Then she went to all the windows and locked them as well.

She quickly turned. Scared, Jack ran back to his couch and started watching TV when she came in. Melinda walked closer to Jack and told him that they were going to read some books. She knocked all the food off the table and laid her bag there, showing Jack the books. Jack picked up two books and threw them behind the TV.

"This is how I read books; it's like a visual tape for books," Jack chuckled.

There was a spark that hit the wall. As Jack watched the alien movie a fog appeared in the hallway, and a hand hit the wall. It started to ooze purple goop, the hand slowly opened and started to reach for Jack. Then it quickly disappeared as Melinda turned off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that!" screamed Jack.

"You shouldn't be watching that." Melinda said and she laid the remote on the black wooden table. Jack took it and turned the TV back on. While he watched alien's fighting, the sound of sword fighting came from that same hallway. Then a sword became visible. It was getting closer to Jack. When the hand was right above Jack it lifted the sword and then vanished into the wind.

"Enough of this constant violence! It will corrupt your mind!" Melinda warned.

"I don't care give me the remote," Jack ordered.

Melinda placed the remote on the table again, and as Jack went to grab it Melinda waved her hand over the remote and it disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Now let's read some books," Melinda suggested.

"No, I have a TV upstairs in my room," Jack said. He got up and started walking out of the room.

"I wouldn't go out there if I was you," Melinda warned.

"Good thing your not me!" Jack said. He started to walk up the stairs when he smelled something burning. He grabbed the orange plastic handle of the stairs, and quickly pulled it away because, for some reason it was covered in some purple sticky goop.

"Ahhhhh!" someone cried from the kitchen. Jack sprinted downstairs; he entered the kitchen and saw an alien. It's blue tail started moving to the right, it's oozing stomach became visible, its bright yellow eyes pierced Jack's soul as it's sharked teeth opened up for the snake-like tongue. It started to walk slowly towards him. It took out its sword and let out a loud battle cry. Just then Melinda jumped and pushed Jack out of the way.

"Let's go!" Melinda ordered. They ran into the living room and locked the door.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"That's the alien from the movie you watched. It somehow got mixed with my book magic and became real," Melinda explained.

"Well make it go away!" Jack ordered.

"I can't you let it out, you must make it go away," Melinda told "Here this book will make anything you say real; it will also guide you to safety." She handed him the book.

Jack stared at the book and said, "I'm going to wake up and realize everything was a dream." Boom! A sword blew a chunk out of the living room door.

"You said anything I say would become real," Jack shouted.

"It has to be realistic and must run with the story," Melinda explained.

"Run with the Story! Fine! Umm yea, there's a bazooka that we keep under the sofa just in case of an attack." Jack said. He ran over to the sofa, and looked under it.

"Nope. That's not realistic and doesn't run with the story!" Melinda shouted. Just then the alien jumped through the living room window and grabbed Melinda.

"Run!" she screamed. Jack ran through the kitchen and into the basement.

"O my god!" Jack chanted. He opened the book for the first time and read "Jack was freaked out knowing that his babysitter, Melinda, was dead. He had barely escaped the alien and was in the basement, chanting O my god."

"Hey I just said that" Jack said. Then suddenly words began to appear inside the book until "Hey I just said that." was written in it. Just then the alien smashed through the white dusty plastered ceiling and fell in the basement. Jack screamed and started running; only to be cornered in. He looked in the book and read, "Jack was cornered. He stared death in the face wishing that he had a door he could escape through."

"That's it! We installed a door that led to the roof" Jack announced. He started feeling the cold black wall behind him and a gold knob appeared. He opened it and ran all the way up the stairs and to the roof. Once on the roof he noticed a UFO, which belonged to the alien, floating over his house. Jack opened the book and read, "At the sight of the UFO, Jack began to think of a way to get onboard."

"Umm there was a ship malfunction and the boarding beam got activated." A blue light appeared and he stepped into it. As he started flying up into the ship, the alien soared through the black tiles of the roof and roared at Jack. However he was too late and had to wait till Jack was onboard. When Jack got on board the UFO looked different than he expected. There were no control panels or anything, just gray dungeon-like walls with four columns standing in the center. Jack opened the book and realized he was in the battle room. Then Jack heard a familiar scream. Jack turned around to see the alien inhale, twist his head around, and jump to shoot out a green fire ball at Jack. He leapt out of the way, landing on the concrete floor. He opened the book, "after avoiding the attack Jack looked at the flaming radioactive green hole that was made and wondered how to use it to his advantage, but his thoughts were interrupted as he rolled over to dodge another attack." Jack quickly rolled over, dodging the attack that he read about. As he got up he noticed a rock, which had fallen into the green holes and started to glow. Jack's imagination lit up. As he picked it up. It didn't burn, mutate, or kill him. The familiar scream was louder this time. Jack noticed the oozing blue alien begin to charge him. Jack threw the radioactive rock at the alien and it pierced his stomach. The alien started to scream and as his stomach began to expand and the rock started to bounce inside him, bright white lights appeared out of the oozing holes, and then it exploded, leaving only his sword and skull behind. Jack picked up the sword. Then a secret wall opened up and there was an alien in chains. Jack looked at his book, "the commander of the ship who was killed by his best friend had rotted in the battle room for over 300 years." The soul of the commander came to Jack. Jack lifted the skull of the dead warrior alien, got on one knee, and presented it to the commander. He took it and then vanished.

"Amazing!" Jack's mom announced. Jack looked around only to notice Melinda reading him a story and that he was on one knee.

"How did you make him want to listen to a book?" wondered Jack's mom.

"Who doesn't want to listen to a book?" replied Melinda. Jack's mom gave Melinda the cash and she walked out the door. Jack ran after her.

"Melinda wait!" screamed Jack. She stopped and turned around.

"Yes." she responded.

"Was what happened real? You know the alien and the witch coming to life?" he asked.

"Jack it's only a story." Melinda said and walked away into the darkness of the night.

SLPage 6


End file.
